Obscure
by Couture Girl
Summary: Theodore is a very obscure person and then another very obscure person shows up, Luna 'Loony' Lovegood.


**AN: Written for: The Halloween Competition with the prompts: obscure and cobwebs. And for The Originality in Your Favorite Pairing Challenge with Twist #1: Luna trick and treat in Slytherin Dorms. Hilarity ensures.**

**Hope you all like this! And much love to Sara who looked this over.**

* * *

Theodore should have been in the Great Hall enjoying the Halloween Feast with his house mates like any normal student, but Theodore was an obscure student. He never had been a normal student like Draco who liked to taunt everyone he thought wasn't an equal. Oh, he did think that Granger was inferior for being a mudblood but he wasn't like Malfoy who said it every single day. And he wasn't like Blaise who was the few of the Slytherins to get along with the rest of the houses. But then that strange and eccentric girl from Ravenclaw liked to talk to him but he rarely talked back like a generally person.

She would talk about those imagined magical creatures like Nargles, who liked to steal shiny and unique things. He thought it was her dorm mates who liked to take her things but he wouldn't ruin her fun on discovering they infested Hogwarts. And on those rare occasions that he would speak back he would mostly ask on how they looked like and she would smile widely at him and begin another descriptive conversation about their appearance even going as far to drawing them-which he kept in his trunk-locked so no one would find out. But now she had gotten even more eccentric with her words. Saying that they were soul mates and destined to be together in this life and that they had been separated in their other life.

That made him stand up and instead of going to the Great Hall he went straight to the Slytherin common room. He should have known that she would catch up with him. Not soon like a sane person but later like something he would do. As he sat in front of the fireplace his thoughts took him back to Loony Lovegood. She had caught his attention since her sorting and it was strange-like her because most didn't captivate his attention for this long.

Theodore liked to look rather than talk. He got more information on how the person really was by looking. And his eyes and thoughts couldn't leave that eccentric Ravenclaw. Theo was confused on why she hadn't left his mind nor him, when she was near she would speak as if they really knew each other, strange feelings would surge inside him, feelings he did not recognize at all. And not knowing was a very uncomfortable feeling for Theodore Nott. He liked knowing things not for the same reasons like the mudblood who seemed to like attention but it was more on an intellectual level and survival.

He sighed and tried to make Lovegood disappear from his thoughts. Looking around the common room he smiled seeing jars of treats and relishing that it was deserted. One of the things, Theodore loved was being alone. Picking up the jar he began to slowly eat some Chocolate Frogs and when he saw that his card was from Circe, he groaned. Lovegood liked to talk about Circe, saying that not only did she see the future but she helped soul mates reunite. Rolling his eyes he put the card inside his robe pocket. Thank Merlin Circe was dead now.

Theodore was about to enjoy more of his Chocolate Frogs when he was interrupted by a light knock on the stone wall of the entrance to the common room. He frowned-no one knocked...deciding to ignore it he looked at the flames and ate more treats. Another knock was heard followed by some words, "Hex or Treat."

He froze, he recognized that voice.

Luna 'Loony' Lovegood.

What the bloody hell was she doing here? Quickly standing up he walked towards the stone wall causing it to move and there she was standing. Her white blond hair was covered in cobwebs, and the Ravenclaw uniform she had been wearing was gone and in it's place was a black floor length dress that covered her arms, and her butterbeer necklace was still in place while her hands held out a small blue velvet bag. His eyes looked confused-he felt confused as he stared at her. Theodore had many questions to ask her but he chose one, "What the bloody hell are you dressed like that?"

He accepted she was loony. No doubt about it. But this was _too_ far.

Luna just giggled her hands raising so the bag was to his chest, "It's Halloween." She answered simply, as if by that she made his confusion disappear. It didn't. It just multiplied.

Raising an eyebrow he looked down on her, Merlin she was really small. "That's no excuse to dress like that and have cobwebs on you hair." He actually liked her hair, it reminded him of the sun, he wondered if it was soft...shaking his head he frowned at her. Cobwebs would ruin her hair. "Why do you have cobwebs on your hair?" He asked her.

She just rolled her eyes, as if his question was rather silly to her. "I'm a Spider Fairy! They have cobwebs on their hair and have black floor length dresses. Everyone knows that Spider Fairies like to go out in Halloween and they just love dungeons." She then preceded to look around, standing on her toes, trying to look behind Theodore but it was rather hard, he was very tall. "You are very tall, Theodore." She whispered and then surprised him by passing by him and entering the Slytherin common room, inspecting the armchairs and commenting on the green eery light.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be here." He hissed and went after her and pulled her arm, making her gasp and her back meeting his chest. She looked up, catching a bit of his chin and then she was roughly facing him once again.

"Spider Fairies don't like to be handled roughly." Luna whispered in a sing song voice.

His frown deepened, "You're not a Spider Fairy, Lovego-"

"Luna! My name is Luna. You know Theodore, you always forget to call me by my name. But it's okay it's not your fault. It's the Wrackspurts." She nodded and patted his arm. Theo's frown left his face as she patted his arm. He gently unwrapped his hand from her arm and took a step back. "I know I'm not a Spider Fairy for _real_," She giggled, "I'm just dressed up because it's Halloween. You know Muggles dress up for All Hallows' Eve." Luna answered the question she knew he would ask. "I'm just changing some words, Theodore..." He liked how she said his name..."Muggles can't do magic, but we can, so instead of trick I decided it should be hex-although it doesn't fit..." She rambled.

His mouth was opened now as he listened to her insightful and yet meaningless ramble.

"...so I just need you to give me some treats that way I won't hex you...I hope you have some treats, I don't want to hex you...you're the only person that talks to me...well listens to me without making fun of me..."

Her wide distracted eyes looked up as she smiled dreamily at him. Merlin and Circe, he felt funny inside.

Without thinking he went to the armchair where he had been sitting and took the jar and looked back and was surprised to see her behind him. It was like she floated, he thought. She did float, she floated as she went forward to be sorted. Still smiling at him, her bag was opened, ready to receive the treats. Theodore began to to put Chocolate Frogs, Sugared Butterfly Wings, Cauldron Cakes, Choco-Loco, various bags of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Pixie Puffs and Skeletal Sweets.

Looking at her while he gave her the treats he couldn't help but smile as he saw her dreamy smile widen by each treat and hearing her comments on how she loved Chocolate Frogs and Sugared Butterfly Wings. When he was done he held the empty jar in his hands. "That's all I have..." He told her, hoping he wouldn't get hexed.

"Thank you so much Theodore! These are plenty for the Spider Fairies." She said airily.

He just nodded not understanding why she wouldn't be keeping the treats. And of course he was about to ask her, like he always did but she interrupted him again. Standing once again on her toes, her dainty hands held on his arms and tried to reach for his cheek, but she was just so petite that her lips reached his chest, making his stomach do flip flops.

"Spider Fairies give kisses to the people who give them treats." Her eyes looked up at him and dropped her hands and waved at him and skipped out of the common room leaving a very flustered, confused and shocked Theodore Nott.

Hadn't she she said that she wasn't a Spider Fairy?

Circe, she was definitely a very obscure person just like him. But then again he liked obscure things. It was different and refreshing.

* * *

**AN: I changed the Twist. Instead of the dorms I decided it should be the common room and well I don't write humor-sometimes I do but well nothing was coming out of my head...**

**Please Review!**


End file.
